Louise Uzumaki Namikaze
by LightningFast
Summary: Louise Françoise Valliere De La Blanc. A name she lived by for the rest of her life when the Springtime Summoning came. Everything she knew changed. Her name, appearance, home, and her family. She had also learned she held something evil and monstrous inside of her. Who was she? And who exactly was her name? And what's a Uzumaki and Namikaze? And Ninja and Chakra? Help Kurama!
1. Chapter 1

Louise had always felt different. Not by feature or face, just by feeling. She even felt out of place with her family. There were also times where she would cut herself by accident, and in less than seconds it would be healed. She had asked her mother about it, but she had only gotten the same answer.

"When your older."

Well she was older already. Sixteen years old to say. She didn't know why her mother, Karin Valliére, wouldn't just cough up and tell her, but she proposed that maybe it was something adult like. So being like a child, she accepted her mothers words and waited. And waited she had, and she still waited as she stood outside in a sunny day, in a group of academy students, in Vespri Court. She stood standing there, forcing herself not to bite her nails as it had become a habit for her. She, Louise Françoise Valliére De La Blanc, third daughter of Karin and the Duke, was going to summon her familiar.

Yes indeed, it was that time. When second year academy students would summon one familiar. ONE familiar. And that's what set the nerves on Louise. She had exactly ONE try on summoning. Indeed just yesterday she told Montmorency, Kirche, and Tabitha that she'd summon an amazing familiar. But perhaps...

Maybe she should have thoughts things out before yelling it out.

So Louise stood, wearing the academy's uniform, consisting of a long buttoned white collar shirt, black skirt with black knee high socks, black shoes, and a black cape. Twirling her pink hair with her finger, Louise stared at Kirche, who had summoned a Fire Lizard. Of course she would summon one, Kirche's affinity was fire.

"So is there anyone else who hasn't summoned their familiar?" A professor asked, wearing a blue robe and holding a large cane, small round glasses on his tanned nose and skin. He looked at his small notebook with his blue eyes, his bald hair that had black hairs glinting in the sunlight.

"There is Sir Colbert! The Zero still hasn't summoned her familiar!" A red head said. This girl, who Louise had a small hatred for, was no other than Kirche. With long flowing red hair that covered one of her amber eyes, she wore the same uniform as Louise, only unbuttoning the tops buttons of her shirt to show her assets. She had tanned skin and an amazing body that any girl would kill for. Pointing with her tanned finger, Kirche led the eyes of the students and the professor, who's name was Colbert, to a small short pink haired girl with pinkish skin.

This was Louise, also known as Louise The Zero by the students and peers.

Frowning but hiding it quickly, Louise made her way out of the crowd and walked towards an empty part of the court, much to the pleasure of the students. Looking around with her pink eyes, Louise took in a deep breath and took out her wand from her shirt.

"Don't blow up your familiar Louise!" A student shouted, making everyone laugh. Louise twitched her eye. Why would she blow her familiar up!? Shaking her head mentally, Louise regained back her concentration and lifted her wand in the air above her head.

'_I have to think positive...positive...I have to prove myself!_' Louise thought as she took in a few more breaths and began the summoning call. "My familiar who lives out somewhere..."

"Is the Zero even doing it right?"

"My amazing and amazing beautiful familiar...answer my call!" Louise shouted and set her wand down towards in front of her. She waited, as did everyone but...

Nothing. Not even her infamous explosion or an animal. Just plain nothing.

'_E-eh!?_' Louise exclaimed in shock in her mind. S-she...did she do something wrong!?

"Haha! The Zero failed!"

"A Zero for everything." Comments around her kept passing around the crowd, Colbert's cries to quiet them down being drowned out by laughing or taunts. Louise, dropped to the ground on her knees. Her only chance to redeem herself, now gone...

She kept on hearing the taunts the laughs...

She was sick of it...

"Shut...up..." Louise mumbled, being unheard. She spoke a bit more louder until she shouted it out. "SHUT UP!" Louise shouted, scaring all the students. The students, staring at Louise all looked at her face, which semeed to be showing fury and anger. But only a small blue haired girl caught notice of her red eyes...slitted like a fox.

Standing up in a flash, Louise's eyes changed back into its original color. She walked past everyone, ignoring their stairs until she fully sprinted towards her room, a few tears falling down her face.

Looking at where she ran, the students looked at each other. A few filled with guilt, especially Kirche.

Had they taken the jokes and taunts too far?

* * *

><p>Louise shut her door behind her, locking it so that no one would disturb her. Kicking off her shoes, Louise jumped on the bed and crawled under the covers, tears turning into sobs.<p>

She was a failure of a mage...

A disgrace...

Louise had thought. Continuing sobbing, not even making sure of the time, Louise peeked her head out the covers and stared at the window, the sun about to set. Already the afternoon, signalling the end of the day. Cleaning her eyes with her sleeve, Louise sniffed and walked towards the cabinet that had a mirror, a bowl of water and cloth on the flat wood. Soaking the cloth, Louise began to wash her face to clear off any trace of tears when she took a good look of herself.

She didn't even look like her mother and father. With a rough but soft face, she had some sort of a tomboyish face. She looked at her eyes, something that had sometimes intrigued her. Of course to some people, they would see pink immediately, but looking closely there was hints of blue in them, giving it almost a violet color.

Sighing, Louise dropped the cloth on the cabinet and didn't bother to clean her face. Walking towards her bed, Louise laid her back on it and stared at the ceiling. It would at some points calm her down, making it feel like a lullaby. At other times, it made her feel sick and dizzy.

'_I guess I am a Zero..._' Louise thought as she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

_'**Pitiful human...I had told him...but I'm sorry Naruto...I'll have to break the promise you gave**_** me...**'

* * *

><p>Louise's eyes snapped open quickly. Standing straight up, she looked around and saw that she was in a dark wet area hence her drenched wet clothes. Looking around, water dripping from a dark ceiling, Louise noticed a lighted area towards her right. And with nowhere to go, she got up from the wet ground and walked towards it. It wasn't like she had anything better to do.<p>

So with her goal and escape, Louise walked to the lighted area. Closing her eyes as it became too bright, she continued her way when she opened her eyes in curiosity. In front of her, was an enormously tall gate. It was taller than the academy and castle! Looking at the red gates, Louise saw a rectangular paper on a square like part of the gate, an unknown language on it.

_"**So my host pays a visit? How**_**_ touching_...**" Louise jumped. A deep menacing voice echoed through the wet cave. Looking around for it, Louise's eyes widened seeing through the cage. A huge red slitted eyes staring right at her. Louise, who felt fear, fell on her butt as the figure became more visible. The...thing...had large bunny like orange ears, orange fur, paw like hands, a snout that had razor sharp teeth, and...nine tails behind it.

And if it wasn't enough to scare Louise, it was now the time for her to be scared.

"K...k..." Louise stammered out.

"_**Afraid...of course you would! I am the**** Kyuubi!**_" The giant fox, who called himself the Kyuubi roared out.

"K-Kyuubi...w-what are you..." Louise said.

"_**I am the Kyuubi. One of the most strongest Biju alive...but I believe that you have no idea what I'm talking**_**_ about_.**"

"B-Biju...w-what in the name of Brimir is that! Also what am I doing here!?"

"**_QUIET!_**" Louise shut up instantly, her energy lost. "_**Now be shut. What I am about to tell you stays with you. Long ago...**"_

* * *

><p>"J-Jinchuriki..." Louise stammered as she was standing up.<p>

It was hours since the Kyuubi's long conversation. The fox had talked about ninja, Chakra, Bijus, a man named Naruto, Jutsus, Villages, Hokage's, and finally Jinchuriki.

Something that Louise was.

"_**Yes. You are a Jinchuriki. Get it over with. My old host accepted**_**_ easily_.**" Kyuubi said as he laid in the ground. Louise looked at Kyuubi with wide eyes. So she had a giant and powerful monster in her stomach. Taking deep breaths, Louise sat on the wet floor and tried to take in what he said. "_**Our time here is already ending. But before you leave. I have a gift for you...cherish it or I'll squash**_**_ you_.**" The Kyuubi said. Looking up, Louise saw that the paw like hand held a small like headband that would fit her. Taking it, Louise looked at it and saw that it had a symbol of a leaf on it. A bit broken but fixed. "_**And another thing...have fun with your new appearance...**_" The Kyuubi echoed out as Louise was being forced out of her mind, something the Kyuubi told her.

"Huh!? What appearnaceee!" Louise exclaimed, but the Kyuubi began to disappear as her body began to awake.

* * *

><p>"Hah!" Louise gasped out. She stood straight up and looked around. Louise was in her room, sitting on her bed as she was sweating quite a bit. "I...It was just a dream..." Louise said as she moved her hand to wipe her forehead, but instead something metallic hit her. "Ouch!" Louise squeaked as she looked at the object in her hand.<p>

The same headband that the Kyuubi gave her. She widened her eyes at the sight of it.

"S...So it wasn't..." Louise said as she got off the bed and walked towards the mirror in her room. Catching a glimpse of herself, she widened her eyes in shock as she gasped.

She, who was once a small girl with pink hair and a short body, now had sun blonde hair that flew down her back, wavy in many waves thought her top hair was a bit spiky. Her eyes seemed to have lost a bit of its pupils, her eyes a violet and bluish color. Her body, which seemed too big for her clothes, almost matched Kirche's body. She had tanned skin, but not the same as Kirche's. Her chest grew larger to a C-Cup, and her body grew curves of a young lady. But what caught her interest, was the three whisker marks on each of her cheeks.

She moved her hand to her face shakily, and poked at it. Seeing as she felt it, Louise began to shake. '_T-This is me!?_'

Louise, seeing as she kept poking herself, began to fe dizzy...

Until she finally passed out, the shock of seeing herself taking toll on her brain and body.

* * *

><p>Louise, daughter of Karin and the Duke, one who never showed her emotions at points, was now blushing at what Kirche was doing to her body.<p>

Why was she doing this?

Louise had no clothes that fit her, so quickly and making sure she wasn't caught, Louise barged into Kirche's room, thankfully no one else in there, and told her who she was as Kirche was going to burn her. She hadn't believe her, but with a bit of blackmailing and some honest truths, Louise was able to convince Kirche that she was indeed Louise. Thus bringing Kirche touching all her body parts to see if it was real.

"My, my...Louise...I'd say your almost equal to me!" Kirche said as she poked Louise's hips and assets.

"I-I just came for a uniform!" Louise exclaimed as she had on a large nightgown that was given by her sister, Cattelya.

"Ah but Louise! This is something I cannot miss!" Kirche said as she continued her examination until she reached Louise's whiskers. An exotic item as Kirche would have said. Touching them, Kirche...

Got a purr from Louise. '_Cute!_' Kirche thought as she continued touching Louise's whiskers.

"Hold on! I just came for a uniform! So just give me one!" Louise shouted angrily at Kirche, who looked at Louise wide eyed before winking.

"You didn't have to ruin the fun..." Kirche mumbled as she walked towards her closet and picked out a uniform. Throwing it at Louise, Kirche passed her two more for her to use.

"Hmph! About time..." Louise mumbled as she turned her back towards Kirche and began to change, Kirche watching her. It felt strange yes, the once always angry and serious Louise the Zero, now a different girl. It was like she changed over night. Was Louise hiding something...

Kirche, who tried to look at Louise, caught a glimpse of some sort of drawing on her stomach. It looked like a terribly drawn sun to Kirche...

But her conscious told her something else.

Maybe a little investigation could help her. Besides...would could go so wrong?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey guys! Lightning here! Hope you liked the story! It might be a little confusing but with help from you guys, I think I could do it! <strong>_

**_Thanks for reading!_**


	2. Chapter 2: Vote

**Hey guys! LightningFast here! So I've read the recent reviews and decided on something.**

**I'll have a voting poll on this chapter. Since you guys questioned Louise's appearance, I've added a poll to satisfy some readers. Let's get with the Voting List shall we?**

**•Louise's new appearance will change only skin, hair, and eyes.**

**•Louise's new appearance will change height, skin, hair and eyes.**

**•Louise's new appearance will change everything.**

**Vote immediately! The next chapter will be official for Louise's appearance!**


	3. Chapter 3: Guiche

Kyuubi Talking: "_**Louise...I'll squash you if you lose.**_"

Kyuubi Thinking: '_**Louise better win!**_"

Talking: "I'm Louise Françoise, dattewayo!"

Thinking: '_I'm not a Zero!_'

Jutsus: "**Rasengan!**"

* * *

><p>Louise stood in front of Osmands desk, the principal of the Magic Academy of Tristain. She was caught with her appearance by Colbert while trying to sneak out the school. So there she was at his office, a few bookcases in the wall, a sofa in the middle of the room as well as a carpet, and miss Longueville's desk which was near Osmands, where Longueville was working right now.<p>

"So your Louise...?" Osmond said again as he brushed his long white beard and goatee. Osmond, who was a very old noble, had a black robe on him, long white hair, and a large wand, and purple serious eyes, he was a great mage...or would be if he lost his perverted side.

"Yes, I am Louise Françoise. Something I have told you multiple times since I came in here." Louise sternly said as she looked at the principal in the eye. Ever since she had come here, Louise had told him repeatedly who she was.

"You say that...but the Louise I knew was short and had pink hair."

"And she was me."

"Hmmm...this is troubling..." Osmond muttered as he laid back in his chair. '_Karin...the letter you have given me. Louise had changed as you predicted..._' Osmond thought. "So...Louise...how did you change...?"

"If it is fine...I have to keep that information with me."

"And please tell why you can't tell me?"

'_Brimir...what do I do..._'

''_**Nothing...**_''

"Eh? Kyuubi?" Louise said, looking around the room for the ginat orange fox.

"Kyuubi?" Osmond questioned Louise. Widening her eyes at what she had said, Louise panicked.

"I-its nothing!" Louise said as she waved her hands in front of her. Osmond squinted his eyes at Louise suspiciously before sighing.

"This is something hard to believe...but setting that aside...you did not summon your familiar yesterday, did you not?"

"Uhh...no I haven't sir. I had tried...but I wasn't capable to summon one."

"You are very lucky...any student would have been sent off, but you are a strange case. You will continue studying here, but I will have to call your mother. You understand?" Osmond said, Louise smiling at the proposition.

"Yes sir."

* * *

><p>Thus with the end of their meeting, Louise was walking around the court outside under the sun. Looking around, she made sure that there were no students around and talked to herself.<p>

"Kyuubi?"

''_**W**__**hat is it now** **Kit?**_'' The Kyuubi said in her mind, and surely very lazily.

"You could talk with me in my mind?" Louise asked.

''_**Yes I could. Say it...like a mental link. Plus...remember last night where I talked to you about** **Chakra?**''_

"Yeah...Catra was the life energy for ninja." Louise answered as she remembered the long talk.

"_**Chakra kit. It's something that you have. And a lot of it.**_"

"Chakra..? But I'm no ninja..."

"_**You will be after I tell you this. Now to get**_ **_C**hakra**..._**"

Too bad for Louise. A certain red head was listening to Louise talk to herself, repeating a few words from the Kyuubi.

* * *

><p>"Okay...so I just have to look for it..." Louise muttered as she looked over a scroll that the Kyuubi had transported to her. It was written in her language thankfully. Reading it over, Louise sat on an empty space of the court and reread the scroll for last one time. Nodding, Louise looked at the handsign to look for Chakra...or Catra. The Kyuubi who told her a bit of it, had said that the Chakra could be disrupting with her magic and having mastery of it, she could finally do magic. So excitedly, Louise began to practice how to control Chakra.<p>

The first thing was Tree Walking.

It had seemed strange for Louise but finding out you had a monster in your stomach...

Anything that sounded unusual was real to her now.

So getting her concentration, Louise made one hand sign in the shape of a cross and closed her eyes. '_Chakra...I need to find it..._' Louise thought as she concentrated. Searching throughout her body, Louise felt a strange warm feeling inside of herself. '_This must be the Chakra!_' Louise exclaimed in her mind, much to the displeasure of the Kyuubi. Louise, quickly trying to grab hold of it, pulled it out of her body.

Anyone around her would see blue like waves around her as her hair flew around.

And too bad Kirche was there staring at her. '_Louise!?_' Kirche thought as she was hiding in a few bushes, her eye widening at Louise. Was Louise being harmed? And just to make sure, Kirche silently walked towards Louise.

Louise, who in the mean time was still pulling her Chakra, felt someone come near her. Opening her eyes, Louise widened them as she saw that it was Kirche. But by doing so, Louise lost her concentration and the Chakra was forcefully sent back to her body, the core of the Chakra. '_Kirche!?_' Louise exclaimed in her mind._  
><em>

'**_Seems like the kit has been found_ _out..._**' Kyuubi thought as he looked at Kirche in Louises mind.

"Zerbst? What are you doing here!?" Louise asked as she in a flash hid the Chakra Scroll behind her, much to the suspicion of Kirche.

'_Louise, Louise...your so predictable._' Kirche thought as she was putting the pieces together about Louise's change. But the 'blue waves' were another mystery. A bit of help with her friend Tabitha might help.

"Nothing," Kirche lied, "I was just passing by and saw you here by chance. What were doing exactly?"

"Nothing! Just umm...practicing magic..." Louise answered nervously, hoping she'll buy it. She didn't need another person figuring out her truth.

"Magic? But Louise did you forget your a Zero at magic?" Kirche said mentioning Louise's failure at making spells. "But only Founder Brimir will allow you the time to create mag-"

"Kyaaa!" A pain filled scream was heard from a distance, reaching both Kirche and Louise's ears.

"Who was that?" Kirche asked, Louise's eyes widening as she recognized the voice.

"That's..." Louise mumbled as she fully sprinted toward the location of the scream. Someone or something was going to get a full hard beating by Louise.

* * *

><p>"You commoner dare to slap a noble!? Much less from a high ranking standard!?" Guiche angrily said as Montmorency's left cheek was red, where a black haired maid had slapped her. Frozen in fear on the ground, two bronze Valkyrie's that were summoned by a blonde haired boy named Guiche in front of her. Her ash like eyes were wide in fear as she was coughing on the ground. Being punched in the stomach by a bronze fist was painful for a commoner like her.<p>

"I'm...sorry..." The maid who was named Siesta, mumbled as she wiped her mouth, but it went unheard of by Guiche.

"Speak louder commoner or should I order my Valkyrie's to-"

"Do what?" Louise asked as she panted, staring at the crowd that was surround Guiche and Siesta. The crowd looked at Louise confusingly as they've never seen a blonde haired girl with whiskers in the Academy. "What are you doing Guiche!?" Louise asked furiously as she saw Valkyrie's around Siesta. Of course she would be angry, Siesta was one maid who she could at least feel normal around. Plus she they shared an interest in...books...

"I'm disciplining this commoner. She had slapped Montmorency for no reason." Guiche said as he pointed his rose wand at Siesta, who stared at Louise. "But may I ask...who are you. I haven't seen a noble like you around."

"Of course you haven't. You could say I'm...new..." Louise said. "But what matters is what your doing," Louise walked inside the circle and stood in front of him, "if you need to discipline this maid then ask the staff not yourself."

"Nonsense. Now move aside I have to continue her punishment for my Montmorency." Guiche moved around Louise and ignored Louise's protest, much to her anger.

'_What do I do...Guiche is getting me so angry..._' Louise thought as she bit her lips.

"_**Why not just punch him kit? That always worked for my last Jinchuriki,** **Naruto.**_"

'_I'm not like Naruto you oversized fox! I'll get in trouble by the old pervert and mother. Not to mention expulsion._'

"_**Well then kit. Its your decision...its either sit and watch the maid be beaten by that noble brat, or help her** **out.**_" Kyuubi echoed in her mind as Louise looked at Guiche and Siesta, the Valkyrie's raising their broze arms to hit Siesta. Everything froze as Louise watched the incident, and no sooner was she in front of Siesta, Louise's arm holding Guiche by his collar.

"Guiche end the spell...or may I have to bring Sir Osmand into this?" Louise said to him as she held in her anger.

"Hmm...alright I'll end her punishment just this time..." Guiche said but with saying that, the Bronze Valkyrie's behind him shattered in pieces. "But your attack to Montmorency will not be let go. I'll have you fired from your job peasant." Guiche said to Siesta, who looked at him in shock. The crowd around them began to level down, students leaving as there wasn't going to be anymore fighting.

"Wow look at you Louise. Your playing hero now!" Kirche said as she looked at Louise and Siesta. She clasped her hands together and smiled. "I wouldn't be surprise if I fell for you!"

"Please don't. I have already have to many problems..." Louise said as she looked at Siesta, who was looking at her in admiration. "Umm...do you need a Water Healer?" Louise asked as she wasn't used to asking commoners of they needed help.

"Hm? Oh! I...I think I do in fact. I think Sir Guiche's Valkyrie's may have bruised me." Siesta answered. "I think I am capable of going there myself Miss..."

"Its Louise."

"Eh? Isn't there already another girl with the name Louise?"

"Yes that's me. The one and only."

"Eh!? But-But did you not have pink hair and short height!"

"Okay okay...I think I get my last appearance...let me take you to the infirmary." Louise calmly said to Siesta. "Its something that I may at least do."

"Umm alright... Louise."

"Ara! I'm coming as well!"

"Ughh...fine..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey guys! The next chapter for this story might be released today or tomorrow! So stay tune!<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4: Challenge!

_**Hey Hey Hey! Its me the one and only...LightningFast! So like I'm giving you a challenge that anyone can do! Don't matter at all but it has to be done in a User Profile.**_

_**OK here's the Challenge!**_

**Challenge: Crossover Familiar of Zero and Naruto. **

**Louise summons the Kyuubi when it had began attacking Konoha during Naruto's Birth. Kyuubi becomes Louise Familiar. **

_**Try it out! I bet you guys already have some great ideas!**_

_**P.S. The next Chapter of my Story is still being written so it might be released today!**_


	5. Chapter 5: Power of Jinchuriki

Louise looked at Siesta who seemed to have finished moping only minutes ago. Siesta had just finished receiving her punishment, which was being fired from her job and being relocated to another to some Manor. But Louise looked curiously at the maid that sat across her at a table in Vestri Court, the sun shining brightly at them. What was so sad about being moved to a Manor? Shouldn't she be happy that she was being moved to somrwhere humble rather than an Academy filled with Lustful boys?

"Then what is there to be sad about?" Louise asked. "Shouldn't you at least be happy?" Siesta picked her ears up hearing this. She looked at Louise's face, who seemed to be waiting for Siesta's answer.

"I-I am happy! Its just that I'm saddened to leave the staff and some friends." Siesta lied. Indeed she was lying...she was only sad to what Manor she was going to.

"Ah! Then that shouldn't be a problem as you can send them letters." Louise sipped some of her tea that was on the table.

"That's true, but I like to talk to them in person Miss Louise."

"Well...I guess many people do like to talk to others face to face." Louise said as she had always sent letters to her dear big sister Cattelya.

"Siesta! The carriage is here!" Shouted out another maid from afar. Siesta looked behind her and gulped. May Founder Brimir help her with her new Master. Getting up from the chair she sat on.

"Thank you Miss Louise, but I must go." Siesta said with a bow. She went to grab her suitcase that was set near her chair, and bowed at Louise one more time. "Goodbye Miss Louise." And with that being said, Siesta walked away towards the entrance of the Academy.

"Ah...goodbye Siesta..." Louise said as Siesta walked off. '_Hmm...it'll feel pretty lonely for me now that Siesta has gone to another location._'

"_**Eh? Is my host feeling a bit lonely? How**** touching!**_" Kyuubi said teasingly in her mind, his voice echoing off.

'_I...I am not! Shut up you oversized furball!_' Louise exclaimed in her mind angrily as she blushed in embarrassment.

"_**Furball!? Why I'm the mighty Kyuubi! I can squash you before you can say** **'Fireball'!**_" Kyuubi said angrily as he roared in her mind. Furball his nine tails! "_**Now get your dirty butt of this chair! You have training to be** **done!**_"**  
><strong>

'_I hate you..._'

* * *

><p>"Haaah...Haaah...this...is the...worst training I've done..." Louise panted as she laid in the ground tiredly. Sweating all over as she used a bit too much of her Chakra, Louise had almost made it up the giant wall of the Academy, something that she was proud of. And maybe after that...maybe she'll finally be able to do magic. So exciting for to say the least! Getting off the grass ground she laid on, a few grass leaves getting caught on her cape and hair, she looked at the wall and sighed. Only a few feet more and she'll be done and continue her way to be able to do mag-<p>

"Louise! Oh Louise~"

Brimir why was the Zerbst out of all people...bothering her!? Heck who would now if she'll be able to finish her training this week.

"Ah! There you are Louise!" Kirche said as she looked at Louise who was sweating all over. "I was wondering where you were, but here you are sweating like a pig!"

"Are you here to insult me?" Louise asked as she gained an irk mark.

"Not at all! I was wondering if the maid Siesta left to Count Mott's Estate's." Louise's eyes widened hearing _that _person's name.

"Siesta went to what!?" Louise exclaimed remembering all the stories about Count Mott.

"Went to Count Mott's Estate. I feel sorry for her-"

"I'm leaving! If anyone needs me I'm leaving, tell them that I've gone out to town!" Louise called out as she ran towards the stables, Kirche looking at her in disbelief. Was Louise that worried?

* * *

><p>"How disgusting! Siesta being sent to that thing called a noble!" Louise angrily muttered as she pulled out her horse with force and anger.<p>

"_**Kit calm**** down...**_" Kyuubi told her as his tails wagged behind him.

"How can I be calm! For all I know she could be in a room with Mott!" Louise said angrily to Kyuubi out loud as she got on her horse and grabbed the reigns roughly. "Brimir help me if he does anything..." Louise angrily seethed as she whipped her horse with the reigns and galloped off towards Count Mott's Estate.

"Ah! Louise..." Kirche trailed off as she watched Louise gallop of as the day was quickly turning to night.

"..." A blue haired girl, Tabitha walked towards Kirche reading her book as usual as a blue dragon followed her. Kirche seeing the dragon that her friend had thought of an idea.

"Tabitha I need to ask you for a favor..."

* * *

><p>"Now Siesta? I wish to make you feel comfortable..." Count Mott reassuringly said to Siesta as they were in his bedroom, much to the fear of Siesta, who were a red maid suit that was very short. She looked at Count Mott, who had a large skinny beard and a goatee and short brown hair that was on his greasy head. He head a boned and hard face that showed lust for the maid. He wore a suit that showed his stature of Count. He looked over Siesta, who trembled at his gaze.<p>

Oh what a beautiful girl he'd love to feast on tonight in his bedroom!

"I-I t-thank you for y-your kindness..." Siesta lied. Like in Brimir's name would she be thankful for a man like him!

"Now then? Shall we get started?" Count Mott asked as he walked towards Siesta, who looked around for escape but saw nowhere to go. Count Mott continued to walk towards her until he was near her, taking in her scent. "Siesta...if you scream or call for help I'll punish you until you beg for mercy." Count Mott said in her ear as Siesta nodded. She bit back a few tears. There wasn't going to be a prince in shining armor to help her now. Mott pushed her down the bed and was going to continue on with his fun when shouts began to echo in his home.

"HEY! You can't go in there!"

"LIKE I CARE! I WANT TO SEE COUNT MOTT!" And his door was roughly slammed open as an unknown blonde entered his room, eyes filled with fury. "Siesta...let's go." Louise ordered angrily as she tried to contain her anger. Siesta seeing Louise angry quickly crawled around Count Mott and speed walked towards Louise much to the anger of Count Mott as he was disturbed.

"Excuse me lady? What gives you the right to break into my bedroom? I'll have you know that I am Count Mott!" Count Mott angrily said as he got off his bed and followed Louise downstairs, towards the entrance of his home, where two sofas were on opposites sides. "And that maid you have belongs to me!"

"Does it look like in Brimir's name that I care? If I did I would have returned her." Louise said as she stopped in her tracks and looked at Count Mott as she turned around to face him. "Now if you excuse me. I'll be leaving."

"Oh no you aren't." Count Mott snapped his fingered, and a dozen or so guards entered, wielding swords or spears, each and everyone aiming their attacks at either Louise or Siesta. "Guards don't be so rough with my maid. And do whatever you want with the blonde girl." And with the Count's signal, all the guards attacked, not caring about Louise's or Siesta's physical health.

'_He doesn't care about Siesta's health!? And he actually tried to...I'll..._'

"_**Louise calm down! CALM**** DOWN!**_" Kyuubi echoed as he felt his Chakra exit the large cage he was in.

'_I'll **KILL**** HIM!**_' And in an instant all the guards froze as they felt the bloodlust radiating out from Louise. Someone was going to get hurt tonight...or killed.

* * *

><p>Red Chakra began to engulf Louise as it began to take its shape as a fox with huge ears. Her canines grew large as they were protruding out of her mouth, her hair began to look feral and animalistic as were her whiskers. Her nails turned into claws, as one red Chakra tail swung behind her as it bubbled. She looked at all the guards with her eyes that were red, slitted like a fox. She crouched on the floor on all fours and snarled.<p>

"I'll **kill you!**" Louise growled as she ran on all fours towards the guards, who unfroze from their fear and ran towards Louise. One unlucky person however, swung his sword down to try to cut off Louise's head, but in a swift moment, she had swung her arm at his chest, her claws burning through his armor as if it was butter. The guards, who saw this had second thoughts but continued to fight.

Louise snarled in anger. She wanted to kill...she needed to kill. It was her desire all of a sudden, she wanted blood...she wanted screams...but from one person only...

And that unlucky fellow was Count Mott.

So to get rid of all these small pest, she had clawed them all with the sinister chakra that surrounded her, making them fall unconscious as if she was poison.

"**Where is he...show me COUNT MOTT!**" Louise angrily snarled as her Chakra Tail swung madly behind her, her bloodlust filling the room, scaring Siesta as she fell on the floor in a panic.

"Keh. Those were just commoners..." Count Mott said as he looked at Louise cautiously, Louise's 'magic' scaring him a 'tiny bit'. "I am known as Mott the Wave. Surrender now or face the consequences." Count Mott said as he appeared in the bottom floor where Louise was. He had a wand in his hand as he pointed it at Louise like a threat, but it hadn't seemed as if it threatened her. She had only snarled at it. Mott smirked and began making spells, firing turrets of water at Louise, who ran towards Mott on all fours, dodging the water spells with ease but also getting hit by them, the water steaming once in contact with Louise's Chakra.

"W-what are you!? Why aren't you dead!?" Mott shouted in fear as he continued firing his spells. "If that does it, I'll use my ultimate spell." Mott said as he began to chant, but he never had a chance to finish as Louise reached him and punched him right in the face, breaking his nose and a few teeth.

"**You disgust me...people like you should just die!**" Louise angrily snarled out to Mott, who was on the floor bleeding from his nose and mouth, eyes with fear as he stared at a ghostly image behind Louise. '_A...A monster!_' Mott thought as he started at Louise who was walking slowly to him, her hands and fingers apart to rip apart Mott.

* * *

><p>"Tabitha is that the place?" Kirche asked as she sat on the blue dragon, holding onto Tabitha's small body.<p>

"Yes." Tabitha answered as she looked at her dragon. "Land and don't eat anyone." The blue dragon understanding what her summoner ordered, nodded her head and flew down towards Mott's estate, landing in front of a open entrance were a few guards were passes out on the ground, as if they were flown across from the air. Getting off the dragon, Kirche and Tabitha looked over Mott's guards. A few had burn marks while others had scratch marks on their armor or skin, making Kirche almost retch. Did a fire mage do this!?

"Hey! Who did this?" Kirche asked one guard that was still conscious.

"M...Mons...ter..." The guard only said as it fought to stay awake.

"Monster?" Kirche questioned as she looked at Tabitha, who seemed to stop reading her book and looked inside the home of Count Mott. Kirche lifted her eyebrow at Tabitha's action. What could have been that interested more Tabitha than her book. Walking towards where she was, Kirche peeked inside the open door and widened her eyes.

Louise was holding Mott by his neck, some sort of red cloak over her that was shaped in a animal, and Mott was begging for his life like a coward. Pathetic was a word for him.

"Please...don't kill me!" Mott cried out as he felt his skin on his neck burn.

"**Hehe...I don't spare people like you!**" Louise said as she brought back her free hand and aimed her claw at Mott's heart. She flew her hand toward his heart, having an angry look on her face as she stared at Mott who paled in fear.

"**_LOUISE!_**"

"LOUISE!"

Louise stopped her arm, her claws poking Mott's clothes. Louise looked behind her and stared at Kirche and Tabitha who looked at Louise at both fear and shock. "Louise what happened to you...?"

"**I'm fine...what are you doing here!? Can't you see I'm busy!**"

"Busy!? You almost killed him!" Kirche said, as Louise dropped Mott on the ground. "This isn't Louise that I know...actually...who are you..."

'_Who..am I...I'm..._'

"_**Kit...that's enough...look around**** you...**_" And Louise obliged to what Kyuubi said and looked around, looking at all the guards she defeated, at a whimpering Mott, and a shocked Siesta who stared at her with fear. She widened her eyes at the destruction _she _caused.

'_D...Did I do this Kyuubi?_' Louise ask as her Chakra Coat began to disappear.

"_**Yes you did Kit. It would have gone much worse if I didn't hold in all my Chakra.**_** Now..._rest_!**" Kyuubi roared as Louise's features began to change back in normal. Louise looked at Kirche, Tabitha, and Siesta, who saw that she changed back to normal.

It was the last image Louise saw before she passed out as she wasn't used to the Kyuubi's Chakra. Was this the power of a Jinchuriki? If it was...Louise may end up as someone's weapon.


	6. Chapter 6: Golem

Louise couldn't believe it. She, third daughter of the Valliére family...

Was locked in a dungeon cell in the castle. _'Haaah...what did I do to get inside a cell?' _Louise thought as she sat on the wet cobblestone wall of her cell, laying her back on it as she sat on the rocky floor.

"_**Lets just say...you almost killed a man Kit.**_" Kyuubi told her as he was grooming his fur. Louise widened her eyes when Kyuubi told her how she was here. She...almost killed a man?

"How..." Louise asked Kyuubi.

"_**With my Chakra Kit. I've cut my Chakra for now since it had burned some of your skin...but do not worry, all is** **well.**_"

"Yes, its so fine that I'm waiting for my punishment..." Louise sarcastically said as she sighed. If she had tried to kill a man, perhaps Count Mott as he was the last male she met with, there was only two punishments.

Execution or stripped of nobility and sent to a prison for life.

Louise shivered at the thought.

"_**Kit?**_"

"Yes Kyuubi?"

"_**Do you want to escape? I may be able to help as I've looked through your memories of this place.**_"

"Eh? But if I escape..." Louise trailed off as she knew the consequences. She would become a wanted noble, a disgrace to the Valliéres.

"_**You do realize that even if you stay here, you will either be executed or thrown in prison. Kit this is a better choice. Besides, even if you convince your 'Princess' that you are Louise. They will believe it is 'against the Church of** **Brimir'...**_" Kyuubi told her as he paced around his cage, waiting for Louise's answer.

"I...I guess you are right..." Louise thought as that plan was a Lose-Lose situation. "W-what did you have in mind...?"

"_**Hehe...well...**_"

* * *

><p>The Princess of Tristain felt troubled as she sat in her throne. Having shoulder length purple hair, a peach colored dress that reached her feet, a purple cape that was tied on her collarbone, and a gold staff and silver tiara that signified her status as princess, Henrietta of Tristain looked at Kirche and Siesta, Count Mott next to them.<p>

"Princess please, what I'm telling you is true." Count Mott said as he showed him a burned mark on his neck. "That prisoner that you have is a demon! You must execute it! It injured and wounded half my guards."

"After you ordered them to attack her and me." Siesta mumbled but was unheard by Count Mott.

"I'm sorry but those decisions are up to me." Henrietta said as she looked at all three of them. "By tomorrow her punishment will be decide-"

"PRINCESS!" Henrietta stared at the two castle guards that slammed open her door, both having a worried face.

"What is the problem?" Henrietta asked as everyone stared at the guards. The guards panted as they catched their breath.

"The prisoner...in cell three...has escaped!"

"What!?" Henrietta exclaimed. "How!?"

"Its unknown! Its like...she disappeared!" The first guard told her. "Please princess, you must accompany us to your bedroom. It may be an assassination attempt!" The guards walked towards Henrietta and walked her carefully to her bedroom, ignoring her complaints. Kirche and Siesta however, who were bowing, looked at each other as Tabitha was in the corner of the room. L-Louise escaped!?

* * *

><p><em>'Kyuubi... YOU NEVER TOLD ME THERE WOULD BE THIS MANY GUARDS!' <em>Louise angrily shouted in her mind as she was hiding in one of the bedrooms in the large castle, almost a hundred guards searching for her. Peeking through the door, seeing guards running by, Louise closed the fancy white door and sighed tiredly. She currently was on the wall, Chakra on her feet as to stick on the wall above the door.

"_**Calm down Kit. They'll run outside and believe you've gone and ran off. Just wait patiently and don't make yourself** **noticable.**_" Kyuubi told her, much to her disappointment._  
><em>

_'Alright...but sometimes I wish you never existed...' _Louise thought as she leaned her head on her hand. She looked around the room and felt a similar pull to it, like she knew this place. Where had she seen this place before...

"Alright princess, please stay in here while we search for that prisoner." Louise's eyes widened in shock as she paled and began to shiver.

"B-but-"

"Do not worry princess, we'll make sure your well being and our self's are fine. We depart." And the door that was open, was closed as Henrietta entered the room. Louise looked at Henrietta and paled even more. She tried to make herself as small as possible and hide herself but it was no use as she was tall and no longer short.

"It seems I'm alone again." Henrietta mumbled as she sat in her bed and set her staff on the corner of the bed. _'I wonder how Louise...is...' _Henrietta was thinking until she trailed off and saw Louise...on the wall like a spider...looking at her.

"Ummm...hello..." Louise said weakly as that was the only thing on her mind. But as calm as she way, Henrietta reached inside her cabinet desk and took out a wand, pointing it at Louise.

"You are the prisoner that escaped." Henrietta stated as Louise jumped off the wall silently, her hands in the air as she was in no position to fight. Her wand had been taken by the guards.

"Y-yes..." Louise answered as she stood in place staring at Henrietta. _'Pleasedontkillme...KYUUBI HELP!'_

"_**Kit I can tell you trust her.**_" Kyuubi said. "_**I may be able to help...but there is only one way.**_"

_'And that is...' _Louise asked, and listening closely to Kyuubi, Louise turned beet red. _'Whaaa!? You...You want me to do THAT!?'_

"_**Its that or be killed by your friend.**_"

_'F-Fine...' _Louise embarrassingly said as she lowered her hands, Henrietta looking strangely at Louise as Henrietta still had no idea that Louise was Louise.

"Excuse m-" Henrietta was asking when Louise ran full speed towards Henrietta, catching her by surprise. Louise, muttering a sorry to Henrietta, tackled the princess towards the ground, Henrietta falling in her back. "Ouch..." Henrietta mumbled as she opened her closed eyes and stared at blue and violet like eyes that stared into her blue eyes. "Wha-"

"Forgive me!" Louise muttered as she closed the distance between them. Meanwhile, a laughing Kyuubi was rolling in his cage.

'_**HAHAHAH! SHE AHAHAHA! SHE FELL FOR** **IT!**_' Kyuubi thought as he laughed in his mind, staring at the scene, reminding him of the time Naruto had accidentally kissed Sasuke Uchiha. Haaah...good times...

But this was no time to think of the past! Kyuubi, rolling back on his stomach, inserted his Chakra inside Henrietta, who was paralyzed in shock, and brought her inside Louise's mindscape.

* * *

><p>"W-where am I..." Henrietta mumbled as she rubbed her head, staring around the cave she was in. Sitting in the water, Henrietta took a moment to find a way to leave this place when she saw light coming from an exit. "There." Henrietta said to herself as she walked towards the light, sneaking and being as quiet as possible for any danger that she may encounter. <em>'This is strange...I was in the bedroom with the prisoner and now I'm in a cave? Could this be magic or necromancy-' <em>Henrietta stopped all thinking when she was met with a gigantic cage, seeing through it as she was met with red slitted eyes.

"_**Hello there your**** majesty...**_" Kyuubi said as he showed himself in the light, showing his great powerful nine tails, as well as his height. Henrietta, who was shaking in fear, continued to stare at the Kyuubi with a serious look. "_**You are not scared? Hehe...this is not the first time that a mere mortal has done this. Now then...shall I call your**** friend?**_"

"Friend...?" Henrietta questioned as she still held her wand, clutching it tightly. What was this giant fox talking abou-

"Kyuubi!" Henrietta stared at Louise, still not knowing her yet, as she got out of the cave. "Why couldn't you have brought me here when I was sent to some unknown part of my mind!?"

"_**I wanted to have a private talk with the Princess,**** Louise.**_" Kyuubi said to Louise as he sat on the floor.

"Eh? Louise?" Henrietta curiously said as she stared at the blonde.

"**_Hmm...I forget you still haven't told her. Give me a minute..._**"

"Huh? What do you mea-" Louise was asking when a puff of smoke surrounded her. "Cough...W-what in the name of Brimir do you think your doing, you oversized fleabag!?"

"L-Louise!? What are you doing here!?" Henrietta gasped out as she saw the old Louise stabding where the blonde prisoner was.

"Eh?" Louise looked at herself and widened her eyes. "Eh!? I'm back to normal!?" Louise shouted confusingly as she saw she was small again, her pink hair back.

"_**Not exactly as I only changed you in your mind. Now princess...shall we** **explain?**_"

* * *

><p>"Ah...now I understand..." Henrietta said as she got the concept of Louise's change.<p>

"_**I see you took it easily...but it seems our time is cut** **short.**_" Kyuubi said as he felt a sudden shift of Louise's mindscape. "_**Louise will explain more. Now, get**** out.**_"

"W-wait! KYUUBI!" Louise shouted as she and Henrietta were forcefully pulled out of Louise's mind, going back to reality. Opening her eyes, Louise looked around and saw she was back in Henrietta's room, being pulled back by some guards roughly. She noticed that they had muskets pointed at her side.

"Princess are you alright?" One of the guards asked as they tightened their grip on Louise, making her wince in pain.

"I-I'm fine." Henrietta answered weakly as she rubbed her head. "Guards, release the prisoner."

"Princess we cannot! She had just committed an act of-"

"I said release her. She will be dealt with me." Henrietta said with more authority. The guards who held Louise, looked at each other for a second, and released her. "And please leave, I'd like some privacy with her."

"Yes...your majesty." The guards said as they bowed and left, leaving Louise and Henrietta alone in the room.

"Thank you, Princess." Louise thanked Henrietta as she rubbed her shoulder. "It seems you've saved me...again..."

"No need to thank me Louise, we are friends after all." Henrietta joyfully said as she thought of something. "Louise I hate for asking, but how did you escape? I could have ssworn that you were placed on one of the most secured cells we have."

"Umm...Kyuubi if you remembered, showed me a...Jutsu he calls it. I used the **Henge **to escape."

"**Henge**?"

"If I may, I could show you."

"Please do."

"OK." Louise took a deep breath and put her hands together. _'Dog, Boar, Ram!__' _Louise quickly made the three required hand signs for the Jutsu, and shouted, "**Henge no Jutsu!**" And smoke covered her body, Henrietta not able to see her for a second. The smoke clearing up, Henrietta gasped seeing who was in Louise's space.

It was her, making seem as their were two Henrietta's in the room.

"Why hello there." 'Henrietta' said as she smiled.

"Hello, Henrietta." Henrietta playfully said as she found this quite amusing.

"How do you do, Henrietta?"

"Good, what about you Henrietta?" Both girls, looking at each other for a moment laughed as it was both funny and confusing seeing as both were Henrietta.

"Haha...I'm sorry...Haha..." Louise laughed as she dispelled the Jutsu and continued laughing.

"N-No need to apologize," Henrietta quickly said as she coughed in her laugh, holding her giggles, "I guess I did need a bit of enthusiasm in me. But...how did you do that?"

"I really don't know either...Kyuubi says something like a genuine copy of someone, like a clone...or something..."

"So that's how you escaped..." Henrietta muttered as she sat back in her head. "But you do know Louise that you had just did a break out...the punishment being life in prison."

"I...did know your highness..."

"You would receive the punishment immediately but! I shall put down any charges on one condition." Henrietta proposed as she looked at Louise, who smiled brightly seeing as she wasn't going to be sent to prison. Bowing, Louise looked at Henrietta with determination.

"I shall accept it your highness! Even if the condition was to jump off a cliff!" Louise exclaimed. Henrietta laughed as she saw Louise's enthusiasm.

"Louise...how are you in guard duty?"

* * *

><p>"Your highness as much as I wish I could do this...I have no skill of protecting you." Louise said as she was inside a carriage sitting on the seat that was inside. In the opposite side of the seat she sat on was Henrietta, holding her staff as her other guard Agnes stared suspiciously at Louise.<p>

"Do not worry Louise. All you have to do is just stay by my side. Nothing more." Henrietta said as she moved her staff onto her lap. "Besides I have Agnes. A member of the Musketeers."

"That is true but...why are there so many guards? Are we going to be attacked?" Louise asked as she looked out the window of the carriage, staring at the castle guards on their horses, the sunlight reflecting off of their armor chest plate.

"Its just a precaution. Do not worry at all. What is the worst that can happen?"

"Your highness please, this is not something to joke about." Agnes said as she had a stern face on her tomboyish face, her light brown hair swaying a bit as she made herself comfortable. "Anything is possible with the threat of the war in Albion..."

"True...but let us enjoy this day as we'll be able to see some wonderful familiars. Speaking of familiars...Louise were you able to summon one?"

"E-Eh?" Louise nervously said as she began to get anxious. "U-Um...I wouldn't say that... Its just that-" The carriage came to a sudden halt, signaling that they've arrived to the Academy gates.

"Welcoming, your princess Henrietta of Tristain!" An announcer outside shouted to the students who replied with a bow.

"Alright Princess...that's your cue." Agnes muttered as she opened the carriage door, allowing Henrietta to get out and show herself to everyone, who all awed at the beauty of their princess. "Come on Louise, as a guard you must follow the Princess to ensure her safety. Now get off the carriage." Agnes said as Louise quickly got off the carriage and followed Henrietta, who was talking to a bowed Osmond and Colbert. Osmond, who was bowed and looking at the ground, took a peek up as he stared at Henrietta and then Louise, who wore the castle guards chestplate.

"Louise may you escort me to the exhibition?" Henrietta asked a stiff Louise, who was next to her the whole time, standing straight up Louise looked at Henrietta and nodded.

"Your Highness...your enjoying this aren't you?" Louise asked as a few students gave her some confused looks.

"Yes I am Louise!" Henrietta giggled as she clapped her hands. Sighing tiredly but covering it up, Louise walked towards the exhibition stage, where many students already sat to see the show. A throne was already set for Henrietta, a few guards already standing by it. "Thank you Louise. You may go rest now." Henrietta said as she sat herself down on the throne to watch the familiars, Louise smiling as she got a break. Finding an empty seat in the crowd, Louise sat on one of the chairs that was as close to Henrietta as possible. Looking ahead as the sun hit all of them as they were in the courtyard area, Louise saw that Tabitha was coming up with her dragon, Sylphid if Louise remembered.

Watching the blue haired girl do trick in mid air with her dragon awed both Henrietta, students, as well as Louise as both master and familiar had that much trust for each other. But seeing all the familiars in the stage made Louise sadden a bit as she had no familiar to show off to Henrietta. Taking a deep breath, Louise removed herself from the seat she sat on and walked around the school to take her mind off of things.

"_**Are you alright Kit?**_" Kyuubi asked as he felt the emotions of Louise enter her mindscape.

_'Not really...I had forgotten that I don't have a__ familiar_.'

"_**So what? Its because you don't have a familiar that you met me! The mighty Kyuubi!**_"

_'That's true...but I really wished I had a familiar-' _Louise stopped all thinking when she felt a few crumbled pieces of rock hit her from above. Stopping what she was doing, Louise felt a gigantic shadow cover her as she found out what caused it. A enormous Earth Golem stood in front of her, a person covered with a cloak on its shoulder.

"Eh?" Louise said in shock as she stared at the enormous Golem. What was going on!?

"Oh. It seems that I've gotten the attention of a guard." The cloaked person said as they stared at Louise. "Golem, capture the guard." The cloaked person said as he pointed his finger at Louise. Obliging with its summoner's orders, the Golem opened its right hand to reach out to Louise, who in a panic ran towards the tower that the Golem was attacking and began to run on it.

_'What!? She could climb walls!? What sort of magic is this?' _The man thought as he looked at Louise, who was quickly running out of wall to run on.

_'Kyuubi! What do I do!?' _Louise exclaimed in her mind as she was near the top of the tower.

"_**Kit! Just keep it away from you, I'm going to send you an image of some hand signs! And may Kami have mercy on you if you mess up...**_" Kyuubi said as he sent pictured to Louise's mind of some hand signs. Louise, already at the top of the tower, paled as she stopped at the top and saw the exhibition, no one seeing the danger.

_'Can you at least tell me what this...Ummm...hand sign is for-'_

"_**Just do the handsigns you small bug!**_"

Getting scared at the Kyuubi's shout, Louise turned around and put her hands together. Making a cross with two fingers, Louise shouted out the Jutsu name without knowing.

"**Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**" And in a puff of multiple and probably a thousand puffs, about a thousand or more Louise's appeared. Some hanging on the towers, others crouching, and most of them on the walls with a determined look. Louise, looking around to see other hers gasped at how many there were. "What kind of...Jutsu is this Kyuubi?" Even the man was astonished.

"_**You'll find out soon! Now Kit...beat his ass or I'll beat yours!**_"

"Right!" Louise agreed as she readied herself, as did the rest of the clones. The only thing that messed up Louise's stance, was the one clone that shouted, "Charge!" Making all the clones jump off the huge tower and land on the Golem, only a few popping. Each and every clone began to climb the golem as all of them ran up the body. The Golem, who had his hand out, swatted some clones off its body, the clones being sent in the air and exploding in a puff of smoke. One clone however, was sent over the tower and thrown towards the sky above the familiar exhibition.

* * *

><p>"Such amazing familiars." Henrietta mumbled as she clapped her hands together. "How that dragon and girl trust each other that much..."<p>

"IN THE NAME OF BRIMIR WHAT IS HAPPENING!?" Someone in the crowd shouted as people and students pointed at something in the air. Looking in the air, Henrietta's eyes widened seeing a blonde girl flying in the air unconscious. And that blonde girl was Louise. Or it was supposed to as 'Louise' exploded in a puff of smoke. '_What's going on...?_' Henrietta thought as she stood up and removed herself off the throne.

"Princess!" Agnes shouted as she jogged towards Henrietta. "Its an emergency! We must send you somewhere safe!"

"Yes I know, but what of Louise!?"

"The better word is, 'Louise's'."

"Eh? What do you mean-" Henrietta was asking when she felt the ground shake as the Golem walked towards where they were. Turning around, ignoring the fleeing and screaming students, Henrietta felt her mouth drop at the scene in front of her. The Golem was covered with many, MANY Louise's that were trying to drop the Golem on the ground. Most of the were on its leg as they were trying to tip it over. One however, out of every other Louise's, was one that was running towards the cloaked person. The man that Henrietta instantly knew as Fouquet.

* * *

><p><em>'Brimir, this damn Golem won't fall!' <em>Louise said as she ran towards Fouquet on the Golems arm.

"**_All you have to do is knock him out! This weak summon is connected to him, knocking him out will destroy this Golem._**" Kyuubi explained as he felt the Willpower from Fouquet.

"I wish I never met you..." Louise mumbled as the Kyuubi chuckled. Taking a deep breath, Louise was reaching the shoulder of the Golem, when suddenly a earth wall stood in front of her. Of course this wouldn't be a problem as she could have just climbed it, but when it suddenly encased you inside a globe, then things became more complicated. "Kyuubi..."

"_**Hmm...Kit this is a weak dome...try using the Jutsu again. It might break if you have many clones in** **here.**_" Kyuubi said as he felt the Magic in the dome. Nodding, Louise put her hands in a cross and using the same Jutsu, about thirty Louise's poofed to existence, crowding the globe until it began to break down. It wasn't until a few punches, shoves, and more clones that the dome broke, freeing Louise as the clones that were with her exploded into smoke.

"Now...where's Fouquet?..." Louise said as she noticed something was missing... Something BIG was missing..."EH!? Where's the Golem!?" Louise shouted as she noticed that she was standing on the courtyard, Louise's eyes not seeing anything but clones proofing out of existence. "He escaped..."

* * *

><p><strong>(Somewhere At The Outskirts Of The Academy)<strong>

"That damn girl..." Fouquet said as he was walking towards the shack, in his hands he held an important artifact that appeared to be a cylinder case. Wiping his cloak from any dirt, Fouquet opened the wooden door of his shack and set the case inside a chest.

"Its about time you've returned..." A deep voice said in the shadows as it scared Fouquet. Looking at the shadows where the voice came from, Fouqet closed the chest and huffed.

"I had a delay with the girl you were looking for." Fouquet annoyingly said as he sat in a empty chair. "She's got the same description that you said. Whiskers, blonde hair...everything all the way."

"Good..." The deep voice said as he was pleased with what Fouquet said. Tossing a bag filled with gold to Fouquet, who caught it neatly, he watched as Fouquet counted the money.

_'Soon...my plans will be complete...with the Kyuubi in my hands...' _The man thought evilly as his eyes glowed red, three tomoes swirling around his iris.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey Guys! Hello to new readers and my followers! Thank you for reading this fan fiction! I absolutely adore everyone! <strong>

**And just to say...**

**Thisis going to be a very...very...long story! :D**

**Too bad Kishimoto can't publish this... Anyways, thanks for reading! **


End file.
